


Mind Your Js and Gs by ladyfoxxx [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Pegging, Podfic, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Mind Your Js and Gs by ladyfoxxx</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Frank accidentally says Gerard's name during sex - with Jamia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Your Js and Gs by ladyfoxxx [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mind Your J's and G's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168148) by [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx). 



**Title** : Mind Your Js and Gs  
 **Author** : ladyfoxxx  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Bandom  
 **Character** : Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor, Frank Iero/Gerard Way  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Frank accidentally says Gerard's name during sex - with Jamia.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/168148)  
**Length** 0:29:40  
Link: [right click here mp3 zip](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Mind%20your%20Js%20and%20Gs%20by%20Ladyfoxx.mp3.zip)


End file.
